Love Is A Joke
by RaiseTheBodyCount
Summary: Harleen Quinzel,a certified psychiatrist goes to Gothams Arkham Asylum in hopes for a job doing what she loves the most in life,taking apart and understanding the minds of others.but when love for the joker unfurls,trouble ensues JokerXHarleyQuinn
1. The Job

The cold 5:00AM darkness overtook my milky skin sending trails of small goose bumps up my exposed flesh. Shivering then stirring between white unsoiled sheets I awoke pulling myself from sweet dreams and into my first day. Today I would begin my work at Arkham Asylum interning in psychoanalysis . The excitement started pumping its course through my veins as the achievement of an astute psychologist seemed to be on the route I was about to take. Delving into the complex thoughts and feelings of others intrigued and ruled the course of my life. Years of paperwork, dissertations and tests all leading to this.

Steam filled the bathroom as hot water slipped down each contour of my body. My muscles unwound and relaxed in the comforting warmth. Water flicked onto the linoleum floor as I stepped out wrapped in a dark violet towel. With a brush I pulled and tugged at my hair while the dryer blew hot and powerful, draining my blonde locks of any moisture. I wound the mess back into a tight bun then stepped out to get dressed. Ten minutes, a little makeup and I was ready.

My heels clacked on the concrete of the parking lot outside of my down town apartment. It was the middle of January and the bitter wind gusted fierce. I finally made it throwing my brief case into the back seat as the engine roared. I backed out and was on my way.

Only a mere fifteen to twenty minutes and I arrived at the large iron gates of Arkham island. I stopped at a guard booth stationed by the gate.

"Morning ma'am" the guard tipped his hat leaning out of the booths window and within hearing distance of my voice.

"I need to turn these in" I handed him some papers I was given to fill out a week beforehand in appliance to an access key.

He looked them over then turned back around to his desk. After a few stamps here and a signature there he turned and gave me a temporary key card until my official one could be approved. He then pointed me to a secure employee lot in which to park. I thanked him and went on.

I pulled through and into the lot reading a large "INTENSIVE TREATMENT" sign hung above the entrance door of a main building. Walking up I pulled on the brass handle and walked through. Inside a young woman, the secretary, with short red hair greeted me under fluorescent lights.

"I'm afraid you're a bit early dear. None of the Doctors are here yet." she laughed as I hid embarrassment

She gave me a few files to fill out as we talked and waited. Doctor after doctor arrived till my advisor finally showed. She was a short Hispanic woman who looked young for her age. She took a couple files from the secretary then came to greet me.

"I'm Mrs. Guar. Your Miss. Quinzel I presume?" she smiled and extended her hand. I took it in mine, shook and smiled

"Call me Harley, everyone does" I laughed being my informal self

She gave me a questionable look then went on. We walked down a few halls and into a set of offices. I sat in a waiting chair in front of her mahogany desk. She pulled, stuck and labeled some files and books on a large shelf behind her desk then turning to me she stopped.

"What makes you want to intern here at Arkham? To look into the minds of the thieves and killers we keep?" she had a serious almost angered look.

"Criminal minds…" I began to answer. "are more glamorous" I smiled as her face twisted in turmoil.

"Psychologists take a mind apart piece by piece". We locked eyes. "The more complex the more enjoyable right?"

She stopped almost astonished and sat back into her chair. A smile curled into her stone cold expression as she rested her elbows back on the desk.

"Welcome to Arkham Harley"

My heart soared, I had just taken the first steps down that path towards the goal I aspired for.


	2. First Day And A New Arrival

The next day was indescribable. DR. Guar gave me the keys to my new office. It was a few down from hers and comfortably it could probably fit two but that didn't matter. It was MY office, something I could call my own, somewhere to file and keep my things other than a closet like I had done at my apartment as an offhanded psychiatrist to the people of down town Gotham.

Rounds started an hour after everyone arrived, which was around 7:00AM. I followed DR. Guar as she led me through a tour of their facility. It was clean and white, brimming with some of the best technology out there in medical advancements. Room after room she walked me through explaining every detail and how each detail worked together in unison to create the process that was being done. We ended up back at the offices when we finished. It was time for her first appointment she had exclaimed leaving me at my office.

I sat in my chair going through files and evaluations of several patients being kept here at Arkham. Breaking my concentration on a dissertation of an Edward Nygma an alarm rang throughout the building. I rushed out of the office eager to see what the guards were wheeling down to the observation room. I couldn't see for all the towering guards in the way but from what I heard them whispering I gathered it was a new criminal hot off the streets. Before I could get a better look a man in front of me turned and told me to return to my office for 'safety' reasons of course. I put up no repose and started to leave but not before catching a glimpse of what was strapped to the rolling gurney. A man, not just any man, the infamous Joker.

He was the next file in the pile on my desk, but I had read previous reports on him. His appearance though, was a perfect resemblance of what I had read. The blood red curling lips and ghostly white skin, enough of an appearance to intimidate any bystander. I knew then I had to get closer.

DR. Guar returned after an hour or so to check on my progress. I told her I had finished then she explained she had one more place to show me, but only after she had finished for the day. I was excited to see anything more than what was already revealed to me and I knew this last one wouldn't disappoint.


	3. Intriguement

It was around 6:00 PM when DR. Guar came knocking on my door. I dashed to answer before the second knock would rattle the wooden doorway. She smiled as the door flew open then stepped in taking a brief look.

"I see you've been organizing" she turned after analyzing my desk area.

"O- of course" I was nerved almost as if this nonchalant inspection was a life or death situation.

"Lets go then, shall we" she started walking out as I followed behind like a puppy.

She led me down several halls and through a corridor I had never seen before. Slipping her key card threw a slat Dr. Guar opened a high security access door and began to sashay in. After opening another door and bypassing a couple of guards she revealed what she was eager to show me.

From right to left, stretching down a quarter mile hallway was every criminal, killer and maniac with psychiatric problems that had yet to be solved. I felt like a kid in a candy store.

She walked me through naming off person after person. I was somewhat starry-eyed at the sight. So many troubled minds, so little time. She stopped, checking and marking a few charts as I went on. Cat calls, hoops and hollers filled the room to the ceiling. I ignored them making my way to the end almost looking for someone. Then I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked in on the last cell.

His red lips formed a smile circle as high pitched in tune whistling filled his cell. He stopped and peered back at me through the glass barrier window. A crimson smile and a dark eyed wink purged an arrow through my heart and from that moment on I was gone.

"Dr. Quinzel" Dr. Guar pulled me from infernal day dreams.

I quickly tried to hide my blush as we headed for the exit. I looked back long enough to see him pressed against that damned glass waving goodbye. I snuck in a small wave and smile before the door shut behind us.

Dr. Guar left me at my office and as soon as she left I went to work. Paper after paper I filled out until my pen was drained of ink. I stacked and stapled the papers together neatly, taking them as I locked up. I took a left to the wardens office before heading straight to the employee exit. He sat behind his desk running through proposals and other papers that muddled the space. Without a word I sat the stack in front of him and waited for a response. He picked up the papers and looked them over with a hint of disbelief.

"Are you sure you want to take this Dr. Quinzel? I mean what a case." the final test.

"Whole heartedly, a few sessions with me and The Joker will be as good as normal" I didn't know if that was true or if I could pull it off but I had to get closer than just watching from the opposite side of a glass divider.

He shook his head then gave in stamping and putting in the resignation.

"Good luck Dr. Quinzel, your going to need it" he handed me a chart of the times and rooms in which I'd work. "you'll start those the first of February"

I nodded then nearly jumped down the stairway in excitement. In a week or so I'd get to see what made this man tick, along with a few other troubled inmates. Out the door and into my car I hurried and drove home while every fiber in my body tingled and shook with an urging thrill.

I stopped off for a little dinner then made my way back to my apartment around 8:45 PM. I parked then headed for the complex's entrance. My excitement ended as fear sunk in after I was violently grabbed from behind and pulled back into a small alley. My breathing quickened as a knife was held against my throat. Before I could plead for some form of mercy he had nearly ripped my white button up off. I squirmed in his grip trying desperately to get away but with no prevail. I was done and everything was over, I wouldn't even get to do my first interview. I could feel a tear two welling only to be blinked away as the mans weight was lifted up and off me. I tried to cover myself as I looked for my savior. Up above on the roofs ledge a cape blew in the wind and bright maleficent eyes lit up the night. It was Batman, the vigilante that had been bringing security to Gotham for the past few years.

"Thank you" I mustered up a voice to call out to him.

He faded into the shadows but I knew he heard me.


End file.
